loud_and_proudfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiro Rants
'''Hiro Rants '''is a member of Loud and Proud that joined on January 31st, 2018. Characters Hiro controls the character of Lisa Loud. Application Name/Alias Hiro Gender Male Age 23 Time Zone EST About I enjoy puns as well as gallows humor. Example Writing Piece During the wee hours of the morn, there was a stirring in the Loud household. A small figure crept through the inner halls of the building at a slow and steady pace, tiptoeing as carefully as possible so as to not alert anyone to their presence. Minutes passed as the figure descended down the flight of stairs and out the front door, creeping the door shut behind them before taking a deep breath. The pale moonlight revealed the figure to be a girl, and a small one at that. She wore a green turtleneck sweater, purple pants and brown shoes. This was her signature outfit, one she did not change out of from the day prior. She was working on something that took all of her attention, allowing the hours to come and go quickly without her realizing it. It was too late for her to rest, and after staring at a computer monitor for many hours at a time, it would have been difficult to try and do so. She sat on the porch and simply gazed at the sky, admiring the celestial bodies that the cosmos had to offer. The stars and moon were her friends during these hours. She listened to the sounds the neighborhood had to offer; The sounds of crickets chirping echoing across the otherwise silent streets. The corners of her mouth tilted upward in an expression that was never usually present on her face. A smile. The environment was a soothing one, something she thoroughly enjoyed whenever she had the chance. Her household was always loud, whether it be from the numerous siblings and parental units performing their activities or from her inventing and experimentation, there was always noise... But now? There was almost nothing. It was a chance to empty one's thoughts, something the child had plenty of. Some time had passed and her eyelids grew heavy, deciding to close them as she began to think of something. Her thoughts normally consisted of theorems and quantum mechanics, but at this moment she began to think of something different... Her family and how they interacted with one another. She realized that they did not understand her most of the time, and she might not have understood them equally as often, but she loved them just the same... The mental image of each member sharing a space together warmed her ventricles. "I hope that within the near future, I will possess the capability to converse with and make peace with my family, just as I have done with the vast and limitless universe that surrounds me." Moments passed before the child stood once more, dusting themselves off before returning to the inside of their humble abode, happy to have had a moment of silence in a house filled with noise... Maybe one day, she can share her discovery with her family too?